


A world left behind

by WolfKomoki



Category: Code Lyoko, Garage Kids - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Garage kids Jeremie goes by Jere in this fic, Gen, Multiverse, Takes place after Ghost Channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “Jeremie, look at me.”“What’s going on?”“You died.”When Jere was attacked by Xanadu's Shadow, he knew that was it. He knew he was going to see Ulrich on the other side. Waking up on another Earth where Ulrich never died? That was unexpected. Another thing that was unexpected? For his doppelganger to invite him to become part of their group.
Kudos: 5





	A world left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Garage Kids and Code Lyoko are now owned by Média-Participations.
> 
> In order to understand the world that Jere comes from, you need to watch the Garage Kids pilot.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC9oGX8BCMk&t=230s  
> I have made up some things that were never shown in the pilot.  
> I didn't tag major character death for Garage Kids Ulrich because the story will be taking place in the Code Lyoko verse.
> 
> **Things I added to the Garage Kids verse that wasn't shown in the show:**
> 
> Return to the past doesn't exist. There is no time travel in Garage Kids.  
> Since Aelita doesn't exist, Yumi is the one that deactivates towers.  
> Transferring yourself to Xanadu gives you accelerated healing.  
> Jere was Ulrich's roommate until his death.  
> Jere was forced to learn how to fight on Xanadu. He didn't have a choice.

Jere felt the shadow wrap around his body. They didn’t have a name for the shadow creature that targeted them in Xanadu, so they decided to call it Xanadu’s shadow. Everything was starting to fade, and he couldn’t feel his body anymore. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before everything went silent. When Jere woke up, the first thing he felt was cold.

Groaning, he opened his eyes to see the inside of a scanner. Wait, what? Did Yumi, Odd, or Ulrich bring him to Xanadu?

“Hey guys? Are you there?”

Jere received no answer. Jere stared at the inside of the scanners in confusion. Why did the scanners look different? Where are the ridges inside? Jere forcefully pulled at the side of the scanners, expecting to see stairs on the outside of the scanner. When he got out of the scanner, Jere stared in confusion.

He expected to see the factory, but this wasn’t the factory he was familiar with. For one thing, it was mostly intact. The factory he was familiar with was run down and had a lot of wires hanging down. This factory didn’t look run down. Jere starts walking around the unfamiliar factory, hoping to find at least _something_ that looked familiar.

Jere was frustrated. None of this looked familiar. Jere continued walking through the place until he spotted something: A Supercomputer! No one seemed to be in this factory, which was strange. Oh well, his gain.

Sitting in the chair, Jere starts typing at the keyboard. He starts by typing in his usual Username and Password.

>Hello_Jeremie>

Jere blinked. This computer knows him? He starts looking around on the screen until he comes across a program called: talk to the Supercomputer.

Curious, he clicks on the icon. To his surprise a program pops up.

Jere starts typing in the program. This was new.

_Hello Jeremie._

“Where am I?”

_You are in the factory near Kadic Academy._

“What happened?”

_There was a disturbance to the Earth._

“What kind of disturbance?”

_The vibrational frequency changed for ten minutes._

“What happened to Xanadu?”

_I am not familiar with the word Xanadu._

“The virtual world that this computer links to?”

_Oh, I understand. The virtual world is called Lyoko._

Jere blinked. Wait… what?

“Do I have friends?”

_Of course you do._

“What are their names?”

_Your friends’ names are Aelita Stones, real name Aelita Schaeffer, Odd DellaRobbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and Ulrich Stern._

“Who is Aelita?”

_You don’t remember Aelita?_

“No.”

_I’m concerned about you Jeremie._

“Why isn’t the factory rundown?”

_The factory was abandoned for a while but remained untouched._

“Am I dead?”

_Scanning vitals_

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_No. You are very much alive. Although, your vibrational frequency is different to this Earth’s._

“Are you saying that I somehow traveled to a new Earth?”

_Your vibrational frequency differs from this Earth’s, so I would say yes._

Jere collapsed in the chair, in shock. So, when Xanadu’s shadow touched him, it didn’t kill him, and sent him to another Earth instead? Oh no! Everyone probably thinks that he’s dead back home!

“Good bye computer.”

_Goodbye._

After the computer shut off the program, Jere left the factory. He sighs with relief when he sees the bridge and Kadic behind him. At least some things haven’t changed. The stars were out, which means that it was past curfew.

_Okay Belpois, it’s game time. You need to get back to your dorm without getting caught._

As Jere walked onto the bridge, he checked his surroundings for any signs of movement. Making sure to walk as quietly as possible, Jere snuck around to the back gate of Kadic. Carefully grabbing the gate, Jere pulls it open. It was a trick that Ulrich showed him after their return trips from Xanadu.

Jere’s heart ached at the thought of Ulrich.

Everything had gone so wrong during their last trip to Xanadu. Xanadu’s shadow was poisoning the water supply, and they had to stop it fast. Yumi was trying her best to fight off Xanadu’s shadow so she could get to the tower in time, but it had become way more powerful lately. Jere didn’t know why it was becoming stronger. Was it the program he ran every night to give the Supercomputer more juice?

Jere will never forget seeing Ulrich fall off the Kadic bridge and plummet in the black water below. Ulrich never came back up.

“Stop it.” Jere scolds, feeling tears fall from his face.

“Ulrich wouldn’t want to be mourned.”

Eventually Jere opens the back door to the dorms, and sneaks inside. Stepping quietly, Jere walks over to what was Ulrich’s former room, and slowly opens the door. The room was completely dark. When the door opened, Odd groaned when light came into the room from the hallway.

“Turn… that… off.”

Jere silently apologized and closed the door. The sound of the door closing jolted Ulrich awake.

“Who… huh?”

He slowly opened his eyes and turned on the lamp. Jere couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Jeremie?” Ulrich asks, slowly sitting up. He yawned.

“Einstein?”

“Jeremie, what are you doing in my room?” Ulrich asks.

Jere’s eyes widened.

_Ulrich is alive! He didn’t fall in the poisoned water! He’s not dead!_

Ulrich frowned at Jeremie’s expression.

“Jeremie?”

“What day is it?” Jere asks.

Odd and Ulrich raise an eyebrow.

“Einstein, it’s Sunday.” Odd says.

“Yeah, I meant the date.”

“Sunday, October 26th, 2003. Why?” Ulrich asks.

“That’s not… that _can’t_ be right.”

“Jeremie, I’m not lying. That’s the date.”

“What’s the problem Einstein?” Odd asks.

“You… this can’t… this isn’t…”

_Alright, that’s it._

Ulrich slowly gets up from his bed and walks over to Jeremie.

“Jeremie, look at me.”

Jere turns his head.

“What’s going on?”

“You died.”

This time it was Ulrich and Odd’s turn to widen their eyes.

“What?”

“Jeremie, you’re talking crazy. Ulrich never died.”

“ _No!_ You died! I _saw_ you! You fell off the Kadic bridge into poison water!”

Ulrich frowns.

“Jeremie, that never happened, alright? I’m fine.”

“I… I need to lie down.” Jere says. Odd and Ulrich frowned when he left the room. That must have been some nightmare. Jere continued searching doors until he saw his name on the wall. He slowly opened the door and…

“What the hell?”


End file.
